


Indigo Plastic

by ZHQX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, BDSM Scene, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHQX/pseuds/ZHQX
Summary: 啊！竟然 真的烧出来了！我感觉我是简中第一篇旭菅r18（不算all菅的话）（也不一定是吧这个牛吹的）那至少是简中第一篇旭菅bdsm吧！至少是的吧！这篇纯属自己烧饭玩儿的，以后更不更新要随缘了hhh反正我就是为了自己开心写的！哦btw，suga是dom旭是sub（没打错）但是是旭菅（确信）不能接受就不要点开……可能会有很多错别字！对不起，但是我好困，我整不动了
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	Indigo Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> 啊！竟然 真的烧出来了！  
> 我感觉我是简中第一篇旭菅r18（不算all菅的话）（也不一定是吧这个牛吹的）  
> 那至少是简中第一篇旭菅bdsm吧！至少是的吧！  
> 这篇纯属自己烧饭玩儿的，以后更不更新要随缘了hhh反正我就是为了自己开心写的！  
> 哦btw，suga是dom旭是sub（没打错）但是是旭菅（确信）不能接受就不要点开……  
> 可能会有很多错别字！对不起，但是我好困，我整不动了

“我说，旭，你真的需要放松一下。”

菅原孝支无奈地对着跪在他面前的人说到，“我知道你很紧张，但说实话我不知道这有什么好紧张的，你也只是跪在我面前而已，脸上的表情却像西谷说他抓到的剑鱼吃掉了你画好的十张设计稿一样。”

“来，很好，头抬起来点，嗯嗯，膝盖再分开些，腰挺直，嗯做得好，真是乖孩子。”菅原孝支自己都没有意识到，他或许正在用对待孩子的口气与东峰旭说话，当然，东峰旭本人也没有意识到，因为他正在试图用全部的理智来对抗自己的羞耻。

“内个，ji……”在他喊出自己名字之前菅原孝支就打断了他，“旭，我允许你说话了吗。”

东峰旭无奈，他试图通过眨眼来缓解他内心不断翻涌的各种思绪。他的脸从菅原孝支真的下指令时开始变红，现在已经是难以名状的状态了。最初菅原孝支提出要玩bdsm，东峰旭只当他又开始说匪夷所思的玩笑话，没想到他在三天后真的买回来皮质项圈、鞭子、束缚带，甚至还有蜡烛和皮拍。

我可笑不出来啊。不管是当时还是现在，东峰旭都这么想。我可没办法像菅一样笑出来。他想说出这句话，但是刚才菅原孝支已经用他的态度告诉东峰旭不准反抗他的命令。其实菅原孝支的语气也不重，氛围甚至可以算得上和蔼可亲，但是却有种让人难以违抗的严肃。

东峰旭只好照做。在让sub听话这点上，菅原孝支算一个天生的优秀dom。他知道该如何拿捏语句，就像摆弄那些令人小腹燥热的器具一样，恰到好处的挑逗与限制。

“倒也没必要用这种视死如归的表情吧，旭。”菅原孝支挑起一边眉毛，“我说啊……嘘。现在还是不能说话，当个听话的孩子。”

他收回自己为了阻止旭说话放上他双唇的食指。旭的眼睛死死盯着，随着他站直的动作想上缓缓移动，菅原孝支见状忍不住笑了出来，sub意外的温顺让他得到奇怪的鼓舞。

“旭，不要动，在接下来5分钟内我对你的命令是完全保持这个姿势，一动不动。地毯很厚实所以跪五分钟也不会太伤膝盖，当然，如果有哪里不适记得说安全词。”

他在等自己的sub回应。东峰旭眼巴巴地看着他。菅原孝支反应过来，旭肯定是在纠结怎么回应，毕竟不能说话也不能动。他再次没忍住笑出声，“只是让你不要说多余的话哦，回答‘是’还是被允许的！”

“……是。”东峰旭用介于嗫嚅和交流的状态回答了菅原孝支。后者满意地点了点头，拿起计时器，“那么计时开始！”

按下按键的响亮“哔”声让东峰旭颤抖了一下，他努力控制住表情，却暴露了他在试图做深呼吸。菅原孝支饶有兴致地盯了他一会儿，就在连昏黄的灯光都以为这个五分钟会在观察者的好奇中度过时，菅原孝支伸腿，将脚尖顶上东峰旭的双腿中央。


End file.
